History
This article currently only covers the main branch of history. Age one: Age of Discovery The discovery It was a dark time, in the world of Vensurdai, or, as it is known today, Venusia. The High Elves had taken every caution they knew, but they were not prepared for what was soon to happen. The portal they had made was finally in operation! As they activated the round, wooden circle, a swirling, black energy was seen, within it, and an crash was heard, followed by a roar. A huge, black claw appeared from the vortex, followed by a black, lizard-like head. It's death call shattered the courage of the Elves. What happened after that is history, in Venoun Lore. The ruins were scattered. There was only one, half-dead survivor, unconsious, in the midst of the jungle. The carnage was not a sight, for the faint of heart. And, despite all common sense... the research was continued. None know the fate, of the dreaded, monstrous, Reaper Dragon, as it is known today.It is belived that the portal the High Elves created ld to the Underowlrd and the God Arocron Sent the Reaper Dragon.The High Elves tried again and made a better portal. At the same time, in the land of Dwarves, Mercurio, similar research was going on. A huge, stone circle was on the ground, surrounded by dwarves, talking to each other. Then, a black, swirling vortex appeared, in the center of the circle. The roar was heard, and the scaled, back head came out of the ground, where the portal glowed... Mython The discovery was then, when the elves discovered the land of mython, through their experiments. As one stepped through, the others followed. It was a world, that explorers of Venusia had only dreamed of. Trees back home would reach to the clouds! These were small, but even stranger yet, it was not all forest and sea. Venusia had never seen a place where nothing could grow, but Mython had deserts! None of the high elves had heard of a land of ice, but to the North, and to the south, there they were, as clear as their ears! But so terrifying were the lands, to them, beings who lived like kings and lived in peace with all things alive, that few dared to travel there. Beasts, normally considered docile, like rhinos and bears, seemed to be extremely violent, here. However, it was eventually settled. Humans were discovered, along with hobbits. Elves tought these short-lived, unexperienced beings the ways of magic. This ended the shortest age of mython, at only a few hundred years long, The Age Of Discovery. Age Two: Age of Creation Dwarves The dwarves had a bit more common sense than eves, but it was still only a matter of time, before they brought their ways into Mython. They created settlements, and eventually great cities. The minerals found on Mython were far inferior to those from Mercurio, but they made do. Drow & Orcs A few elves had suffered so many hardships, and lived such painful lives, that they became evil. These death-weilding elves soon vanished, when they developed into Orcs.They Became the followers of the death god Arocron It was around this time, when Kindraan came into existance. Experiments The newly formed Mythonian Elves were highly inventive, and began attempting to improve the human and hobbit form. From miserable failures, like the Reptilids and Vampires, to total successes, like the Lycans and Felies, all still roam the world, today. Age Three: Age of Establishment First War As many nations rooted themselves to the ground (sky, and water, too), the first wars arose between tribes of fire and ice. Then, there were problems with the diplomacy of the Humai and Dsarvanaemos nations. This led to the creation of weapons, siege machines, dark magic, and, above all, death. It was here that phookas came about from magically enhanced canines, and, from them, the undead. Age Four: Age of Vanishing Dwindling The numbers of High Elves began to decrease, as did the power of all elves in general. This continued, until the Elven nations were weak and they, themselves, beginning to dwindle. Vanishing All at once, the remaining High Elves vanished (Apparantly) from Mython. Panic was everywhere. Mana springs became limited, and so was a more valuable resource.